


Cheer Me Up

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean or Cas is verbally abused by a family member and runs to his boyfriend to seek comfort.  Kiss requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Me Up

Castiel’s lungs burn as he sprints down the street, the tears in his eyes making it difficult for him to see, but it doesn’t matter because he knows exactly where he is going. When he finally reaches the Winchester’s house, he skids to a halt and jogs up their stairs to catch his breath at the door.

Castiel quickly wipes a few tears away before raising his hand and knocking on the door. He doesn’t even know what time it is, only that it’s late but he can’t bring himself to care. His heart is beating erratically in his chest and all he wants is Dean. He needs Dean.

The door swings open and there stands Mary Winchester. He internally cringes hoping that he didn’t wake her up.

“Castiel? What are you doing over here so late?” she asks, but her tone doesn’t suggest she’s annoyed at all, much to Castiel’s relief.

“Um, I was just wondering if I could talk to Dean?” he asks, hesitantly, fiddling with his hands.

“Of course, come in. He’s up in his room.” she says, stepping aside to let Castiel through. 

“Thank you.” he quickly replies, before jogging up the stairs.

When he reaches Dean’s room, the door is open but he’s nowhere to be seen. Must be in the bathroom, Castiel thinks, so he quietly closes the door and sits down on Dean’s bed.

It’s only a few moments later that the door slowly opens and Dean’s head pops around, his eyes squinting. When his gaze lands on Castiel, he immediately smiles.

“I knew I didn’t shut the door.” he says, turning to close it before walking over to Cas in just his boxers and a t shirt. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be a hassle, it’s just...” Castiel starts to feel tears welling up again and he closes his mouth trying to blink them away. Dean is quickly by his side, a reassuring hand soothing over his back and the other lightly resting on his thigh.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Dean asks, his voice soft and comforting. Castiel’s chin drops to his chest and a few tears fall down his cheeks. “It’s your dad again isn’t it? What’d he do this time?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel says, wiping a hand down his face, “He just said some stuff about me being...you know...gay and whatever. I probably overreacted it’s not a big deal.” he says, waving his hand dismissively.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Cas. Of course it’s a big deal. No one get’s to talk shit about you and especially not your father.” Castiel just shrugs, looking down at his hands. All of a sudden a hand is under his chin and Dean’s staring straight into his eyes. “I’m not lying, Cas. No one gets to talk that way about my beautiful, smart, and caring boyfriend.” he says with a grin and Castiel can’t help but smile.

“There we go. There’s that gorgeous smile.” Dean says, wrapping his arms around Castiel and kissing him sloppily on his cheek. Castiel’s smile somehow gets even larger and he blushes, pushing Dean away.

“What? You came over here so I could cheer you up, right?” Dean asks, his eyes sparkling. 

“Maybe.” Castiel replies, watching as Dean’s eyebrows furrow in determination.

“Then let’s get started.” and then Castiel is on his back, while Dean starts to pepper kisses over every inch of his face.

“Dean!” Castiel squeals, when Dean’s fingers begin to tickle up and down his sides. He writhes around underneath Dean, who’s still pecking at his face, shrieking and laughing.

“Dean, stop!” he yelps, tears flowing down his face now for an entirely different reason. Dean finally stops, throwing his head back laughing, as Castiel stares up at him. When he finally calms down Dean looks back at him with such an adoring look that Castiel feels his heart start to beat faster in his chest.

“Feel better, gorgeous?” Dean asks, one hand coming up to brush some hair off of Castiel’s forehead. In reply Castiel leans up and captures his warm, plump lips in his own. Dean responds immediately pushing him back down into the mattress and smiling into the kiss. When the part, they’re both a little out of breath but their still smiling nonetheless. 

“Can I stay the night?” Castiel asks, nervously. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Well, if you think I’m letting you go now, you’re very wrong.” Dean replies, winking down at Castiel before rolling off of him. Castiel quickly sheds down to his boxers and t shirt and snuggles under the covers with Dean.

Dean wraps an arm around him and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before whispering goodnight against his skin. Soon enough they both fall asleep, bodies tangled together and instead of dreaming about angry voices and harsh words, Castiel dreams of soft lips and green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
